The Lucky Seven
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: After a few moments with a certain blonde cheerleader, Artie realizes how lucky the number seven really is in his life. It's Blue, read and review! Chappy 6 is up!
1. Seven Lockers

*You see me, I duck when you throw something sharp at me* I SURRENDER! I'm so friggin' sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while. It's just that I had photography classes and dance classes throughout the summer (but I know that's not an excuse).

So, I'm baaaaaack! *hears cricket chirps* Okay, well... I came back with a Artinn fic, ever since I watched Laryngitis I just HAD to make a Artinn fic ;). This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was too long... So I made it multi-chapter, and I'm pretty sure that the following chapters are just short 'cause these are short moments only :D. Story's kind of AU, I made Quinn sweeter and the story is still inside the first half of the season, before Hell-O. So enough of my looooong rambling. Read and review, please! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. And if I did, I would drastically change the plot of "Bad Reputation" (Even with this Artinn fic, I will forever be a Puckleberry fan at heart!)

* * *

Artie Abams rolled his way through the halls of the infamously-labelled "hell hole" called William McKinley High School. It was his first day as a sophomore, more importantly in his new school. Artie observed the crowd of students making their way to classrooms, lockers and a janitor's closet (he saw a guy with a mohawk drag a girl inside). He carefully manoeuvred his way around the cliques of the school, especially the football team. He heard the rumors that this school was the creator of the "slushie war", so his goal for the day was to come out of this school slushie-free. Artie made his way towards a room filled with instruments. He figured that this was the school's music room. It became a tradition to the wheel-bound boy to spend a short period of the first day inside this certain kind of room. He loved any music room dearly, next to the auditorium which he has yet to find. He positioned himself next to the piano, turned his chair around so that he was facing the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, engulfing himself in a deep thought.

_Okay Artie, this is your year. Forget that people figuratively and literally looked down on you last year. Remember what mom and dad said and make it into a mantra: they only ridicule you not because of your disability; it's because you're a miracle in disguise._

With a contented nod, he batted his eyes open and averted his sight towards the room's wall clock. It was 15 minutes before his first class to begin. He slowly moved towards the door and put his hand on the door knob, waiting for a short moment before leaving the classroom. The second he got out, he was in awestruck. In front of him was a petite, blonde-haired girl, her back was towards him. She was wearing a red cheerleading uniform that clung to her body perfectly. Her golden locks were neatly tied in a high ponytail, showing of her long, beautiful neck. She turned around to catch his eyes and he was sure that he choked on his own breath. Her brown eyes matched the gentleness of his. Artie thinks she has the cutest button nose ever, it may sound lame but he couldn't explain it better. His eyes travelled down to her light pink lips, which was forming a shy smile that made his heart beat like crazy.

He regained his composure and fixed his sight on her eyes again, the soft orbs showing happiness. He gave her a small wave with his padded hand and tugged a corner of his lips up and she quickly ducked her head before putting it back up again. Artie saw her lips part, perhaps a response to his gesture, but was cut when an anonymous voice was heard.

"Hey, Quinn! Head cheerleader Quinn Fabray!"

Both heads were turned to two girls running towards them, a Dutch-like blonde one and one Latina dark-haired one.

"Santana, Brittany, what's up?" She sweetly said to her fellow cheerleaders as they approached her.

He sighed at her voice as it sounded so pure and heavenly.

The Latina whispered something to her friend, letting Quinn nod swiftly. Brittany and Santana linked both their arms to their friend and led them down the hall. Quinn turned her head towards Artie and shot an apologetic look to him. He slightly nodded and bit his lip as he rolled down the same hallway as her. He stopped at his locker as he grabbed the books he needed for his morning classes. He closed his locker and looked to his left, seeing Quinn get her stuff from her locker as well as her friends waited for her.

_Quinn._ He thought dreamily. _Maybe this is my year after all._

He took note of the cheerleader's locker. It was just seven lockers away from his.


	2. Seven Seconds

...This is a first, me uploading the next chapter a DAY after I started the story? Wow, that's a record for me :). Thanks for the reviews, alerts and the favorites! Again, this is a short one, but I promise that the next chapters are gonna be longer :D. Artie's such a sweetheart in Dream On... Speaking of the episode, I made a mistake in the first chapter: I said that I had to make an Artinn fic because of Laryngitis, I meant it was because of Dream On ;)). So here's chappy two! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. And by the way, I don't take demands, it's a free world! =))

* * *

The hours flew by fast as Artie found himself some new friends. One of them was an Asian girl who expresses herself as a puck rocker. She was pushing his chair out of the room along with a boy with high fashion sense and a black girl with the sassiest attitude he ever witnessed, in a good way. The four of them made their way towards the cafeteria. Artie couldn't take it anymore, his stomach was grumbling ever since second period. It's either that he was craving for food or that he was anxious to see the head Cheerio again. It's probably both.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a short shriek by his side. Artie turned to his left to see Quinn struggling to move while his friends were fussing over his chair's wheel. It seems that Quinn's short skirt was stuck. This was his chance.

"Um, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, you guys go ahead and save us a table. So, uh, I'll take care of her." Artie said nervously.

He could've sworn the blonde cheerleader had pink cheeks when he said that, but he imagined that his head was just playing with him.

"S-s-s-sure, Artie. We'll m-m-meet you inside." Tina stuttered as she led Kurt and Mercedes out of the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"So, your name's Artie?" He was startled with Quinn's voice. The crippled boy looked up to see her with a caring grin on her face. He was stunned at her beauty that all he can do was nod.

"Yeah, and you're Quinn Fabray right?" He asked as casual as possible.

"Yep, that's me." She giggled when he started untangle her skirt from the wheel. "Is this how you always meet the girls?"

"Not really. I either say sorry to them or I roll next to them until they walk away from me." He joked, following a chuckle of his own.

"Say sorry? Why?"

"Even if I was in this chair for half of my life, I still have some control issues."

Quinn just nodded after this revelation. She realized that it was wise not to dwell on this touchy subject.

"Almost got it," Artie said before releasing her red skirt. "There we go!"

"Thanks, Artie!" She said before squealing and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in a hug.

He didn't know what to do. Basically, a girl who was totally out of his league was hugging him in public view. Before he can wrap his arms around her, she released him and stood up straight.

"I'll see you later!" She turned around and ran down the halls, waving back at him before turning the corner.

Artie sat there, not moving an inch after she left. He can still feel her touch lingering on his skin. He remembered that hug she gave. He got to smell her up close. She smelled like vanilla, like perfection.

That seven-second moment replayed in his head throughout the rest of the day.


	3. Seventh Member

Yo, Blue back with a new chappy. Honestly, not one of my greatest works but I'll still post. Had a hard time writting it -_-. Would've done more changes but dance classes are still on and it's cramming time 'cause the recital's coming up. I will honestly promise that the next few chapters will be better :D.

Each review to me is like a kiss to the cheek from Dianna to Kevin and vice-versa. And a hug from Mark to Lea and vice-versa, too ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story.

* * *

Four months later, there was gossip spreading around the school that a cliché couple was formed: Quarterback and Golden Boy Finn Hudson and Head Cheerleader and Celibacy Club President Quinn Fabray were together.

It crushed Artie's heart, but who's to blame but himself. He always thought that he was never going to be in the same level to Quinn, the most popular girl in William McKinley. So he just let his minimal chance with her slip away as Finn claimed her heart. Though he was depressed, he never showed or told anyone about it. He was a convincing actor, hiding emotions from other people. He only used it once: the predicament with him and his legs. This was probably the second time he's going to use it.

He was slowly rolling towards his locker to put his books inside since his next period was his free period then lunch (he was one of the "lucky ones"). After shutting his locker closed, he made his way towards the auditorium. Before entering, he spotted Mr. Schuester, his Spanish teacher, posting a piece of paper on the bulletin board before briskly walking away.

Curious, Artie rolled up to the board and read the newly-placed paper.

_Glee club auditions, eh? Maybe Quinn will notice me, in one way or another._

The next day, he was announced a member of his school's glee club, or "New Directions". To sugar coat it, he was given the male lead. At first he was ecstatic, then furious because he was pushed around by the rest of them.

"We suck." Rachel Berry, the female lead, bluntly exclaimed. Reluctantly, everyone agreed.

That is until their "saviour" Finn Hudson came into the group a few days after that rehearsal. He came in one day giving tasks to the glee club. As much as he despised it, Artie had some new-found respect to the football player, just a bit.

When they performed "Don't Stop Believin'", he felt alive. It may because he got a killer guitar solo and they sounded great, but it was mostly because of Quinn. There she was in the balcony watching over them with an emotionless face. But a quick glance to her eyes, he saw a little gleam in them, and she was looking at him before returning back to her original state.

After that performance, Mr. Schuester organized an assembly a few days later, which they were set to perform a disco number. But thanks to Rachel, they did a racy routine of "Push It." It was a hit to the student body, with the exception of the staff, some of the Cheerios and the football team.

It was then later announced that their glee club director called for a meeting in the music during dismissal. All of them were nervous for what punishment, but they relaxed when they saw Mr. Schuester enter with a smile and being followed by three Cheerios.

"Okay guys, I may not be impressed by what kind of example you guys gave to the whole school." All gazes fell to Rachel, who was secretly playing with the hem of her skirt but still paying attention to her teacher.

"But it did help us with the club, in a way. Guys, please welcome your sixth, seventh and eighth members: Santana, Quinn and Brittany."

Artie was stunned that Quinn decided to join, let alone three of the Cheerios.

Quinn quickly glanced at her new companions, sending a glare to Finn and Rachel each. She sent bored looks to the rest of them, except to the wheel-bound guitarist. She gave Artie a cutesy, timid smile.

_Quinn as the seventh member of glee club? Hmm, this will definitely be our year in Sectionals._ He thought before sending a smile back, discreetly of course.


	4. Seven Laps

Yipee, I'm back! :) School already started, so far so good... Hopefully it'll stay that way ;) ANYWAYS, I wanna give my feedback on Glee's finale... It was so awesome! Their Journey Mash-up was perfect =P~. Baby Beth was so freaking cute that she made my shed tears of cooing! Basically, I loved the episode (except for the Finchel and Quick moments :|) I can't wait for season 2, wishing that there will be more Puckleberry chemistry :D Okay, I'm done... Here's chappy 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I wanna have a random comment, but I don't... Oh, wait! Yeah, I do :P

_"Never seek to tell thy love, Love that never told can be. For the gentle wind does move, silently, invisibly." - William Blake_

* * *

Artie hated liars. He hates them and he wants to burn them to the ground.

He was having a harmless date with his close friend Tina. He figured that she liked him so he gave it shot, just so that he can forget about Quinn Fabray. They were having so much fun having a wheelchair race in school before she dropped the bomb on him. She told him the truth about her stutter, her fake stutter.

And just like that he was boiling with anger.

He didn't even care that the rocker was chasing after him, saying her apologies and telling him that they can still work out. Like he'll ever fall for that.

Artie made his way out of the building, thankful that Tina stopped following him, and rolled down the ramp. He furiously wiped a tear with the back of his hand and continued to roll away from the school.

"Artie?" He heard someone whisper from the side. He instantly stopped but didn't dare to look to see who that was.

She cautiously approached him, seeing that he went out with anger seething out of him. She gently placed her hand over his shoulder, causing him to slowly look up.

"Quinn? What're you still doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. When school got out, I just walked out and felt tired so I sat down. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the time." She shrugged before sending him a smile.

"It's probably because of the ba—"

"Yeah, the baby." She cuts him off as her hand flew from his shoulder and onto her baby bump. Artie felt bad for his friend and for the fact that he brought it up.

"So, you wanna walk around for a while?" She asked him, forgetting the slight sadness she just had.

"Are you sure? You aren't tired anymore?"

She smiled at his concern for her. "Positive. I've been down looking at nothing for almost two hours."

Both of them laughed before Quinn made her way behind Artie's chair and pushed him towards the football field. They were just going around the place, telling stories and laughing at each other's jokes. Artie took note of everything they talked about while they were walking around the field.

First lap was about him and Tina.

The second was about Quinn joining the glee club.

Their third lap was about his guitar skills.

The fourth one was about the Cheerios.

They were laughing about Coach Sylvester's and Will Schuster's harmful banters by their fifth lap.

At their sixth laugh, they exchange inspiring words to each other about their problems.

Their last lap was probably Artie's favourite. It was when Quinn finally gave in to sit on his lap as he rolled around the field. She had her head rested on his shoulder while her arms where rested on her almost bulging stomach. They were talking about their deepest and darkest secrets like he wanted to be dancer and she wanted to get out of Lima for good. They both knew that their respective wishes might never come true, but talking about it to one another comforted themselves.

Quinn thanked him properly with a quick but meaningful kiss on his cheek.

He made sure that he'll never wash his right cheek again.


	5. Seven Steps

Hiya, new chapter here! :) This is probably the longest and my personal favorite chapter ever :D. Lots of things are going on in school (I'm loving Math and Biology, who knew? :) So sowy for the slow updates. Just seconds before posting this chapter, I was in for the shock of my life... So yeah, my heart's pounding really fast as of the moment :P. Oh, and banging my head against the laptop =)). Okay, enough of my rambling... Here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I also don't own the song mentioned, it's under David Archuleta's name. Curse you, *mumbles a name incoherently*! XD

* * *

It was Ballad week in glee club, and that led to Fate to either bless or curse them. Puck was the first victim of Fate's powers as he picked inside the hat for his Ballad partner.

"Mercedes." He said with an unenthusiastic tone in his voice. Yeah, he suffered the curse.

It was then that Artie rolled towards the piano to get a name from the hat.

_Not Kurt. Not Kurt. Not Kurt. Not Kurt. Not Kurt._

"Quinn!" He almost screamed in happiness, glad that he had a close friend as his partner. He went to look at her but she just looked so tired and stressed, and he doesn't blame her.

The following day, Artie rolled towards Quinn before classes started. When he approached her, she had a frown on her face, not bothering to even show a smile that he loved so much.

"So, um, Quinn. Let's practice for our ballad this dismissal in the music room, if you're not busy or anything."

"Sure." She muttered and walked towards her class without saying goodbye to him.

Time flew by and it was already the end of the day. Artie casually made his way to the music room and made his way towards the piano. He pushed the piano bench away from the instrument, taking his time because he was having a hard time. Afterwards, he positioned himself in front of it and removed his pads from his hands. He then turned around and reached for his bag to get his music sheets. He already chose a few songs they can perform for their ballad, but he wasn't sure if Quinn will like them. So, he made time to carefully choose some options for them. When he put the sheets in front of him, he heard the door open and saw his partner enter with a scowl on her face.

"So, are you ready Quinn?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" She snapped before silently cursing herself. Artie jumped at the sound of her voice, shocked that she had that kind of tone when she's angry.

"S-sorry, Artie, it's the crazy hormones." She assured her friend with a nervous smile before getting a separate chair and pulling it next to Artie on his right.

"It's okay. Is anything wrong?"

"Finn's mom knows that I'm pregnant. So it's only a matter of minutes that she'll tell that to my parents."

Artie nodded at her with sympathy. He knows that she doesn't deserve any of this, and he makes sure that he won't leave her side until this problem will resolve.

"I'm sure that Finn's mom is smart enough not to mess in Finn's and your business." He wanted to say more but he didn't want to upset her by pressing the subject.

Quinn just nodded and gave out a sigh. They spent a few minutes in silence, with her staring at her yellow sundress and with him staring anywhere but her. He was startled when he heard a ruffling sound. Artie turned to see Quinn scanning through his music sheets.

"N-no, it's okay Quinn. We don't have to practice if you don't feel like it."

"I want to, Artie. I have to find some way to comfort myself, you must be getting tired from doing it." She said with a wink.

He slightly blushed at her compliment. That was a huge accomplishment for the crippled boy.

"This one." She said pulling the sheet out of her hands and placed it in front of them before settling the rest of the papers on top of the piano. He simply nodded before placing his hands on the keys.

_Secret piano lessons, don't fail me now. _Heexhaled and took a quick glance at her before playing the opening notes of their ballad.

**I've been alone so many nights now**

**And I've been waiting for the stars to fall**

**I keep holding out for what I don't know**

**To be with you**

**Just to be with you**

He finished with his part and turned to Quinn, silently saying that it was her part next. She just smiled before singing.

_So here I am staring at the moon tonight_

_Wondering how you look in this light_

_Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too_

_To be with you_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

He was surprised at her voice. He knew that she had a great voice, but this was different. It sounded so heavenly as he started to sway with the music before joining her in the next verse.

**Just to be holding you for the very first time**

**Never letting go** _(never letting go)_

**What I wouldn't give to feel** _**that way**_

_Ooooooh_

**Oh, to be with you**

_**And I can't imagine**_

_**Two worlds spinning apart**_

_**Come together eventually**_

They sounded so good together. Both of them that they got this project in the bag as they harmonize to this heartfelt song she picked. They both kept on stealing quick glances at each other, smiling at their partner.

_And when you're standing here in front of me_

_That's when I know that God does exist_

Quinn was directly looking at Artie as she sang her lines, her eyes filled with compassion. Was she trying to tell him something?

**'Cause He will have answered every single prayer**

**To be with you**

It was his turn to turn towards her, a smile forming to match hers. He got lost in her eyes, and he was sure that it'll be tough for him to get out of them.

_**Just to be with you**_

**Yeah,** _you..._

They both sighed after they ended their song, contented with the job they did. Neither Quinn nor Artie moved an inch, their eyes still connected and their shy grins still stuck on their faces.

"I should probably get going. Finn's probably done with another rehearsal with Kurt." Quinn said quietly before getting up and fixing her dress.

"Thank you for the practice, Artie. It went great, if I do say so myself." She said with a playful tone.

"Yeah it did." He said quietly and avoided her gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said in the same voice as his, her back facing him.

Artie didn't even bother to answer her. It sucks to be alone once you had Quinn for company.

Step.

_Figures that she'll leave me for Finn._

Step.

_Why should I always get my hopes up whenever I'm around her, anyways?_

Step.

_Wonder what's for dinner tonight._

Step.

_Maybe I'll give Tina a second chance._

Step.

_Nah, it'll never be the same with her again. And no one can really cover my crush for Quinn, anyways._

Step.

_Pull yourself together, moron! Quinn's just a girl. The perfect girl—_

Step.

_And why do I sweat so much?_

He looked to his right to see Quinn sitting next to him, crying on his shoulder.

_Oh._

He instantly wrapped arm around her, feeling a little uncomfortable with his position. But it was worth it to comfort his friend. He grabbed her hand in which her hand quickly clutched it for dear life.

"Artie, I need y-y-you to com-f-for-t me ag-g-ain. I-I-I can't t-take a-a f-f-few st-st-st-steps a-away fr-fro-from y-y-ou."

_Seven steps..._ He thought sadly as all he can do was to hug her tighter and let her cry on his shoulder.


	6. Seven Words

Nyahahahahaha! It's Blue with the new chapter! :) Sorry for the long update, busy with Performance Tasks (The 2 PTs in Bio are the ones I am so proud of :D) So yeah, I don't have anything totally interesting to talk about... Wait, yes I do! Some of the members of CB16 and my other friends are bashing me 'cause I'm "going to the dark side" (aka starting to like Twilight) And now I'm being ganged up, save me, pleaseeee? :( =)) Okay, done. Here's chappy 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I only own Usher tickets when he went here in the Phil. :P

* * *

_Geez, this trophy's heavier that I thought._

Mr. Schuester grabbed the trophy out of Artie's hands with the happiest smile on his face. He was proud of each and every one of his students in New Directions. He was already warning them about Regionals but he was cut with Finn grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down on a chair.

They happily performed Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You", incorporating bits and pieces of their dances like in "Last Name" and in their mash-ups. Although that arguably this was one f their best performances they ever did, Artie only cherished two parts out of the whole routine: one was the part when they relived the "Push It" choreography and when he did his three-second wheelchair bounce from "Proud Mary". And it was just because of one Quinn Fabray.

When the song ended, their glee club director just dashed out of the room, leaving the rest of them baffled and confused.

"What's up with Mr. Schue?" Tina asked her fellow clubbers.

"Don't know, don't care. How does that sound?" Puck said with a smirk as he lazily draped an arm around his current girlfriend, Rachel Berry. Nobody still got over the fact that Rachel got to tame the sex shark, and how Puck taped Ms. I-Put-A-Gold-Star-Next-To-My-Name-Everytime's mouth most of the time.

"Noah! Be a little bit more sensitive." She rolled her eyes at him before leaning against him.

"Whatever, babe. I know you love me." He slyly said to her, causing Rachel to bow her head to hide a blush.

"I know you care, just shout whenever and I'll be there!" Brittany sang off-pitch while doing a small childish dance.

All of them just groaned at the cheerleader. She may be lovable, but she's as dumb as a rock. Wait, that's really insulting... sorry rock.

"So, now what?" Santana asked, inspecting her nails with a sigh.

"I suggest we leave before someone comes back. And I have a feeling that he won't be alone." Kurt said before linking his arm with Mercedes as both divas walked out of the room. Artie decided that he should leave last. He couldn't help but be a little bit jealous when Puck removed his arm from Rachel and slipped his hand into hers before kissing her temple and the back of her hand and left the room.

He turned around to see Quinn sitting down with a tired smile on her pretty face. He couldn't help but smile back once again as he made his way towards her.

"What's up, Q?" She giggled when he called her by her nickname. It was a good feeling to hear it from him.

"I'm just happy that most of the drama is done."

"Really? Just wait until Regionals!"

"Yeah, you're right."

Both of them laughed but were interrupted when Kurt and Mercedes re-entered the room.

"Hey, guys! Wanna come with the rest of us for some pizza, salad for my baby mama? It's just down the street." Mercedes asked, practically eyeing the two with amusement.

"Sure, we'll meet you outside." Artie said before waving at them as they left them to be alone again.

"Shall we, Ms. Fabray?" He said in a fake French accent, causing her to laugh.

"Let's go, Mr. Awkward-French-Accent" She said, stickeing her tongue out before standing and guided him out the music room.

"Hmm, you know what?" Quinn started as they passed through deserted halls of their school.

"No, I don't know." He joked, letting her laugh once again.

"My life would suck without you, Artie." She said in the most honest voice he ever heard.

And from that point on, Artie declared that to be the best seven words he heard in his entire life.


End file.
